Frater Charm
by Pen nomine
Summary: My first fanfic. The goddess of love is fed up with her children being considered weak and useless. So she takes action and makes a new child one who will prove to everyone that her children are not to be messed with. This story begins after the last book of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. Hope you enjoy it! Rated T because I'm being cautious.
1. The Charm Family

Love. Illusions. Manipulation. Charmspeak. Power. O how I love being a goddess. Currently I was happily skipping around my house because of the new demigod I just made. His a very cute baby I thought while I held him in my arms. I grinned what could I do to make my child even more... charming and powerful.

Jordan's little face turned and opened his sparkling green eyes to look at his mother. His step mom of course because even though there was no way of knowing at the time he is a demigod and godly parents taking care of there children directly are forbidden. A powerful halfblood of a goddess who made love to a handsome entrepreneur of a very successful college named after the goddess herself or at least what he thought she was called. The step mom, Rachel, who was only a few weeks into being pregnant with her own son already loved Jordan the brown haired baby very much even though she had only been married to Avery Charm for a month now she quickly took a liking to the three months old baby.

Hey, baby I'm home! Rachel turned around and smiled at her husband. He was at the door taking off his shoes and setting down his suitcase. He looked up and smiled, "How's Jordan?". Rachel looked at the baby in her arms then looked at Avery, "His been good as usually,". Rachel sat down in the living room on the couch. "How was work?"

"Paper work and more paper work but you already know that," Avery came over and sat on the brown couch next to his beautiful wife and turned on the television, "Well we did have something really weird happen today." Rachel who didn't look up from Jordan asked "and what would that be?"

"A baby rattle was on my desk when I went in this morning." Avery showed the rattle to Rachel and gave it to the small hand of Jordan Charm. He looked at it grinned and laughed while the rattle made noise when he shook it. The rattle was a silver color and had a big A on the handle of it. Taking notice of the A Rachel asked, "what's the A stand for Avery?" Avery looked at the rattle, "um I'm not really sure because I didn't buy it but I doubt it stands for my name." Avery got up and went to the fridge. "Whatever it stands for it was nice of whoever it was that gave it to us." Avery looked at his watch, a shiny black watch he got from one of his new students father. The watch had a ring of jewels around it giving it a royal and expensive look. "I'm heading up to my office baby, I love you."

Rachel saw he had already walked up the stairs and called up after him, "we love you to!"

"Nico have you found the halfblood or the satyr at the college yet?" This was getting ridiculous the boy of mine has had over a year almost to find them! I mean he was graduating already! Well would be if he wasn't actually only fourteen and he wasn't actually attending the college classes I just made everyone believe he was with the mist. "But Father I have found the satyr but he hasn't found the demigod child either!" Lord Hades the god of the underworld sat on his throne with a confused look. "No child has ever evaded a satyr for that long though."

"Father it's true I talked to him earlier today about it."

"If he hasn't found him after this long then why is he still looking?"

"Because of Percy, father." Hades looked at Nico from his throne in his godly height. "If he is in college already he was suppose to be at camp by now shouldn't he."

"It could be a she father."

"Return to whatever you were doing before Nico leave me to my thoughts and look harder this time." Nico shadow traveled out of the throne room with a sad face and Aphrodite's face pop up on a iris message in his place. "Aphrodite what a surprise." Hades looked bored. Probably because he was unlike most men, he didn't get excited when Aphrodite showed up. "i here your having trouble looking for a halfblood." she smiled. "I'm here to make a deal with you." Aphrodite's smile widened when she saw the scowl on Hades face. "What deal?"

I'll help you find the demigod if you bless him."

"and why in the name of my arrogant brother would I do that?"

"Because wouldn't you want another child?" The big three you see can't have children or at least aren't suppose to be able to have children because they are to powerful compared to the other god's children.

"I may want more children but I want them to be my children and it wouldn't benefit me at all to help this demigod out other than have Nico take him to camp."

"It would though because it would take some of the interest off Nico and put it on your new child because everyone would think that it's yours because he has your powers."

"Nico will be fine he has proven himself to the gods already." Aphrodite frowned this was not going has she planned she wanted her son to be powerful and strong. Why? Because to many people and gods considered her children weak and useless. The goddess of love put some of her famous charmspeak into her next words and smiled brightly. "Just consider it a personal favor for me to do this and I just know how much you love to show off how great your children are compared to your brothers." Hades looked at the goddess with disgust but he did like to humiliate his brothers every chance he got. Plus Nico wasn't as heroic as he would prefer... "Where is the child at Aphrodite?"

"So does this mean we have a deal?" she asked happily almost squealed. Hades looked like he was making a tough decision. "Yes Aphrodite I think we do." Then Hades grinned evilly. "but only if you bring the child to me personally by tomorrow." Aphrodite wasn't phased by his request. Which in turn upset Hades because that's what he was going for. "Of course! I mean I couldn't trust your son to find him now could I!" Aphrodite cleared the iris message now it was time to visit her so called husband. Back at the throne room Hades was seething. That was a low blow but he also was mad because he felt like he just made a deal with the devil and was manipulated into doing it. It should be the other way around...

At Avery's house Aphrodite appeared at the front door and knocked it was around noon. The door opened to reveal a baby and a mother. The baby was holding a silver rattle. "Hello what can I do for you?" Aphrodite looked at the women through her sunglasses and smiled at the baby in her arms. "O didn't you know I'm here to pick up my child!" Rachel was taken aback because Jordan's mother left when he was born and from she heard from Avery about her cheating on him and with two guys at the same time it was enough to make her hate this girl. This happened months before Jordan was born and before they got married. "No I think your mistaken this is my child." Aphrodite took off her sun glasses and leaned her head just a little bit closer to the women holding her baby like she couldn't believe what she just heard. "Honey," Aphrodite smiled venomously. "you poor thing you must of not have gotten the memo but I'm taking Jordan." Rachel looked at Aphrodite with glazed eyes and handed her Jordan. "Thank you now why don't you go and bang your head against that wall over there until Avery gets home." Rachel turned and then preceded to beat her face into the wall. Aphrodite closed the door and laughed. O how she loved to be a goddess.


	2. Growing up

Hey pandalover9914 your review means a lot to me and is the main reason why I hurried to get this next chapter out. Anyways thanks a lot and I look forward to your next review! PS: (I hope this one is long enough)

Chiron smiled sadly, "Welcome back Annabeth." Annabeth walked past Thalia's tree to see her friend waiting for her in his full centaur form. "Even Percy's mom doesn't know where he is!" Chiron gestured to the big house with his right hand. "Wait to tell me about it at the big house Annabeth, everyone is waiting for the news." If you didn't know Annabeth has been looking for her boyfriend Percy for about a week now. One day he just disappeared out of thin air and no one knows why and she is trying to figure out where he went. Annabeth and Chiron arrived at the big house to find Nico, Grover, and Tyson sitting on the porch all looking at Annabeth. She meets there eyes one at a time and sighs, "I couldn't find him." She looks at Nico again, "Any sign of him?" Nico just shakes his head no and walks off into the closes shadow and leaves. That was weird. "What's wrong with him?" Grover spoke up, "We have no idea he just showed up without saying a word but something was obviously bothering him."

"Tyson aren't you suppose to be in Atlantis?" asked Annabeth.

"Daddy gave me a break to go look for Percy and I need to go back soon."

"So you didn't have any luck either?" Tyson face grew depressed. He really is a emotional cyclops isn't he.

"No, not even the hunters have seen him." Wow... That takes guts for a monster to go up to the hunters but I guess they remembered him from camp. Annabeth looked around, "Where is Thalia at, I thought she would be here?" Grover got up and started walking towards the woods, "she couldn't make it but she wants you to know that she has the hunt looking for him." Good if the hunt is looking for him then he he will be found soon Annabeth thought to herself. "Alright bye Grover." He turned and waved and continued to walk away. "I'm gonna go to my cabin guys tell me if you hear anything." She turned but Chiron put a hand on her shoulder, "Annabeth we will find him I have informed the gods of his disappearance and it shouldn't be to long now." Annabeth turned and smiled at Chiron who smiled back. "Thanks Chiron."

"Bye Annabeth!" Tyson yelled. Chiron turned to Tyson.

"I think it's time for you to go back Tyson if we find out anything I am positive Lord Poseidon will tell you." Tyson jump up and waved goodbye to Chiron. He nodded back.

At the Athena cabin Annabeth just walked in and after telling everyone she hadn't found him she went to her bunk. There was a white envelope on it with no name just a letter inside.

_Go to the Grand Canyon. _Was all it said. Then it hit Annabeth a unnatural vision of the grand canyon and a boy with one shoe standing with a golden sword in his hand. It didn't take more than a few seconds to understand what needed to be done but the question was what just happened and why? She looked down the letter was gone.

One week before Annabeth's vision Aphrodite appeared in the underworld holding a baby. She appeared in the throne room and no one was there. So she walked over and sat down on Hades throne just to make him angry. She waited for a while then got bored and yelled, "HADES!" Moments later the god himself walked in with Nico. Hades took one look at her and looked at Nico and told him to leave. Nico looked at Aphrodite and the baby then vanished. Hades walked over to his throne. "Get up," Hades commanded. Aphrodite pouted and whined, "but I was just getting comfortable."

"Get up," he repeated. She did and Hades sat down in his throne. "This is your child you want me to bless?" He was confused why was this child so young. What was so special about this baby holding a rattle?

"and to take care of here in the underworld until his all grown up!" Aphrodite tried to hand the baby to Hades but he stared at her, his face unreadable. "That was not apart of the deal Aphrodite and you did not tell me how young this boy was."

"Why does it matter how old he is lord Hades?" she batted her eyelashes. "We made a deal."

"Me taking care of this boy was not apart of it." he still wore an unreadable expression.

"But how else is anyone going to think he is your son if he doesn't grow up around you!" Hades growled, "I don't care besides gods cannot take care of there children the way you are talking about."

"Remember though technically his not YOUR child his mine and there is no rule for other gods to take care of other gods children." Aphrodite smiled, "and look he already likes you!" Truth be told Jordan was smiling at the god of the underworld.

"Lord Hades look we made a deal and I was able to keep up my side of the deal now it's your turn."

"I will not take care of this child."

"Why not!?"

"I do not have the time for it and I do not want to."

"If he doesn't grow up knowing you and having you as a role model in his life he will naturally end up acting like me so you have to!" Hades didn't speak he only wore that unreadable expression of his.

"Look you could even have one of your servants take care of him just visit him from time to time will you?" Hades finally gave in and frowned, "Fine I will let one of my servants take care of him." Aphrodite's smiled grew and handed Hades Jordan. He look extremely uncomfortable with the small demigod in his arms. Jordan started to glow black while Hades blessed him with his powers.

"Now Hades I know he is really young but I plan to change that I know there is going to be another war and I want OUR son to be in it and I'm going to ask Hecate about what we can do about it, I'll be right back." Aphrodite disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke. Hades looked down at Jordan who was looking at him and meet his gaze. Jordan's once green eyes had turned a darker shade to an almost purple color but would every once in a while turn pitch black or green like they used to be. Hades took the rattle from Jordan and examined it. Jordan on the other hand did not like that and started to cry and it made Hades jump. "I've only been gone no more than three minutes and you've already made him cry!" Aphrodite appeared with Hecate next to her who looked slightly confused.

"Um Lady Aphrodite what exactly is it that you want me to do?" Hades looked at her and Aphrodite didn't say anything she just snatched the rattle from Hades hand and put it back into Jordan's hand which made him stop crying. She looked at Hecate, "I want you to make Hades son older." Hecate frowned why would she want that and Hades wasn't allowed to have children so how is that baby even alive? "Lord Hades with all do respect why do you have another child?"

"It's not mine."

"Um okay but Aphrodite I can do that for you but if I may ask is why?" Aphrodite smiled sweetly, "Why Hecate I don't believe that's any of your business now do it, make Jordan around twelve for me." Hecate frowned she didn't like being talked to like that but then again who did?

"Look if I do make him older it will shorten his life, meaning he will age twice as fast so one year for him will really be two on his body." Aphrodite thought for I moment... ya she could live with that.

"I want him to also have memories of him training with his powers with Hades and him training with whatever weapon he prefers here in the underworld by one or multiple of Hades servants I don't really care how many." Hecate made a potion appear. "This will make him bigger and give him whatever memories you want I just need a hair from his head." Aphrodite walked over and summoned scissors and cut off a hair to give to Hecate. She put the hair into the potion. "Now think of what you want the memories to be like." Aphrodite did and she could feel herself slowly losing the idea of what she wanted his life to be like until she completely forgot all of it. "Lord Hades if you would."

"Well that's my cue," with those parting words Aphrodite left. Hades took the bottle from Hecate and poured the misty liquid down the throat of Jordan Charm. Nothing happened at first when Hades set Jordan on the cold hard floor but after a few moments Jordan began to slowly grow and grow and grow the whole process took about five minutes. During this process though Jordan was asleep and Hecate disappeared. Jordan opened his eyes revealing the battle of love and darkness that would forever go on in eyes when you looked into them. Hades examined his "son" who had grown into a boy of about twelve years old and he has grown to about five foot and six inches tall. His hair short with bangs spiked up in the front with gel.

"Ugh, what just happened?" asked Jordan. He looked up at Hades. "Dad?" Hades smiled slightly but only for a second. "Jordan what do you remember?"

"Umm it's coming back to me now..."

"You were just about to test me to see if I was good enough to go to some camp you mentioned... right?"

"Yes Jordan lets see what you can do." Jordan got into a his fighting position. His silver rattle had transformed into a silver one-handed war axe with two blades at the top of the handle with a spike at the top. The blades were curved like crescents and the whole weapon from spike to handle was about three feet long. As Jordan got up and got into an almost boxer like fighting position with his war axe in his right hand Hades summoned a Stygian iron sword in his right hand and stood there waiting to be attacked. What he wasn't expecting was for Jordan to disappear and reappear behind Hades and swing his war axe at his head. Hades ducked and turned slashing at Jordan who jumped back and got into his unorthodox fighting position. "Who taught you how to fight like that?"

"Come on dad you know who, you introduced me to them yourself."

"Right." Hades really had no idea who would teach Jordan to take the stance like he does but he thought about who he would get to train Jordan to fight and how to fight with a war axe. Sarpedon. Of course I would pick him he did always love weapons when he was living but did that mean my other two judges trained him to? Maybe... but Aphrodite picked the memories maybe Hecate took some from me to.

Hades summoned a throwing knife made of shadows in his left hand and flick his wrist sending the knife flying for Jordan's shoulder trying to disable his dominant hand. Jordan has quick reflexes like Hades assumed but not as well as he thought Jordan spun to dodge the knife but it still put a pretty deep gash on his arm. Red blood began to slowly drip out. What Jordan did next slightly impressed Hades he tossed his war axe to his left hand and changed his style of fighting right in front of him. Instead of the boxing form he was using he changed to having his right hand out slightly facing Hades and his left hand with the war axe lower a bit so it looked like he was more relaxed. What Hades got from this is that the boy was ambidextrous. Hades summoned another knife and threw it aiming for the same arm. This time Jordan was prepared he ducked down under the knife and closed the distance between him and his_"_father" spinning backwards and slashing diagonally down at Hades chest. Hades sidestepped and stabbed at Jordan's midsection. Jordan moved his body side ways to avoid the blow and sent a kick to Hades head. Hades caught his kick with his left hand and threw him across the room towards his throne. Jordan got up and once again changed his style. He put his war axe into his right hand again even though that arm was beginning to hurt. It didn't hurt as bad as his left arm though because that's the arm he landed on when he was thrown. This time though he had his body completely side ways facing Hades with his war axe in his right hand which was the side facing Hades. His left arm was behind his back and he was also crouched but only a little. Jordan waited for Hades this time. Hades vanished and reappeared gripping Jordan's left arm but only to have Jordan use his hold on him to flip him over his back and put Hades on the ground and followed up with his war axe heading towards his head. Hades shadow traveled to the other side of the room and threw his sword at Jordan who was still in the middle of swinging his war axe. The sword hit Jordan's war axe knocking it out of his hand which made both weapons fly in separate directions away from Jordan. Hades took the opportunity to shadow travel again in front of Jordan with a shadow sword in his hand aimed at his neck. Jordan smirked. "What's so funny boy I win." Jordan looked down with his eyes and when Hades looked down he was shocked. At his heart was a hardened shadow dagger ready to pierce through him at a moments notice.

"So a draw then dad?"

"No I could cut your throat before you could stab my heart so I win." Both there weapons vanished and Jordan picked up his war axe. "Very good Jordan nice job." Hades turned to the voice to see his three judges all looking at Jordan with pride. Obviously they new each other very well. Jordan grinned, "Thanks!"

"Lord Hades it looks like Jordan is ready to go to camp Half-blood don't you think?" It was the judge Minos who spoke. "Yes Minos I believe it is." I guess the potion affected my judges as well, I wonder who else it affected Hades thought. "Now it's time to give you that sword you have been promised by Aphrodite as your prize for finally getting to go to camp half-blood." Aphrodite at the mention of her name appeared in the room with the biggest smile on her face any one could ever make. Jordan bowed along with Hades's judges. "I've been watching you for a long time now Jordan and I'm really impressed with your progress so far." Aphrodite winked at Hades showing she new what happened to the judges and wasn't affected by the potion either. Aphrodite pulled out a sword behind her back it was four feet in length and it was a weird platinum looking color.  
"This blade was forged by Hephaestus himself and is made of steel, celestial bronze, imperial gold, and Stygian iron." Well that explains the weird color but what did Aphrodite do to get Hephaestus to create something that difficult? She handed it to Jordan and it glowed pink and black. "It's name is incantator in honor of your name."

"Thank you my patron this means so much to me." Aphrodite smile widened Hecate's potion worked extremely well it looks like. "It can transform like your war axe, potentiam." Jordan's weapon potentiam changed into a silver ring on his right middle finger and the sword incantator changed into a darker silver colored ring on his left hand's middle finger. The ring on his left hand glowed faintly pink and black but you could only tell if you looked closely at it. "Now Jordan say your goodbyes I will personally bring you to camp half-blood." Jordan walked over to the judges and shook there hands and then walked over to Hades and caught him by surprise when he hugged him. Hades didn't hug him back which Jordan thought was weird because he always hugged him back... "Alright lets go Lady Aphrodite." Jordan and Aphrodite disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke. Hades turned to his judges, "So tell me about how Jordan's been doing."


	3. Making Friends

**Look I don't want this book to be mainly about some OC character but just for these first few chapters I want to introduce Jordan and show how his different than other Aphrodite children and kinda show that even though his memories are fake they still are his own and it makes him who he is in this story. Hope you enjoy the story.**

Jordan looked around confused, where the heck was he? "Welcome to my palace on Olympus honey," Aphrodite looked at Jordan. "Do you like it?" He took one look at it and cringed why did it have to be so. so. pink... Honestly he would have went with some darker colors himself but not "growing up" around any females he didn't really know what they liked so maybe this was what all girls liked. "Well I liked the structure of it but I thought you were gonna take me to camp?" asked Jordan.

"I will but not right now lets go inside and talk." Jordan cringed slightly when they walked in the front door and Aphrodite took notice. "What's the matter baby?" Jordan looked around the inside of the palace... this place was making him sick, more pink... really?

"Nothing I'm fine thanks for asking." The love goddess took a seat.

"Come sit down next to me Jordan."

"Alright." Jordan sat down next to her but looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Relax Jordan I'm not gonna bite," she winked, "well at least not you." Aphrodite's smile lessened just a bit she could have sworn that she put charmspeak into those last words. "_Relax Jordan I just want to talk."_ Why was he so uncomfortable anyways they should be on good terms with the memories she put into the potion. Jordan frowned like he knew something was wrong.

"Well what do you want to talk about?" he asked kinda uneasy about this whole situation.

"It's been awhile since we talked, tell me about what you've been doing." Aphrodite was curious. How well did the potion work on Jordan's memories because obviously it worked great on his body. He is a very handsome young boy she thought to herself.

"Just training and stuff you know the usual," Jordan looked at his new ring the glow had faded away. "This sword you gave me its amazing I cannot thank you enough for it."

"I did promise you a prize didn't I?" Aphrodite sure hope he thought she did.

"Ya you did but no one has ever giving me something like this before... you know an actual present."

"But what about your war axe, potentiam someone must have gave you that?" Of course someone gave him that she was the one who did!

"I've had potentiam with me since I was baby and no one ever told me how or who I got it from."

"Well whoever it was it sounds like that person cares about you very much."

Jordan frowned, "Ya I guess but it always bothered me why would someone want to put such a dangerous weapon in a little kid's hands you know?"

"I mean who would want a kid to grow up to be... I don't know..." Aphrodite frowned as well.

"Grow up to be what Jordan?"

"To be a killer."

Aphrodite eyes widened. That wasn't her intention at all... or was it? crap!

"CHIRON!" yelled Annabeth. Chiron turned around and raised an eyebrow. "I think I know were Percy is gonna be!"

"Really? Where?"

"The Grand Canyon!" Chiron looking more confused than a baby in a blender. How would she know that and why would Percy be at the Grand Canyon of all places.

"Are you sure Annabeth, did he message you some how?"

"Well no I had a vision." Annabeth told Chiron about what she saw which wasn't much.

"Annabeth I know you want to find Percy but it sounds like a trap."

"I know Chiron but there's still a chance that he could be there."  
"If you must go Annabeth at least take someone with you." Annabeth thought about who she should bring.

"I'll bring Butch with me." Butch was the son of the goddess of rainbows but that wasn't why she was bringing him, it was because he was great with the pegasus.

Chiron sighed, "Well go prepare the chariot Annabeth I'll get Butch."

"Thanks Chiron but what about the new kid his been wanting to get out of camp as soon as he got here and he could be helpful." Chiron turned the idea over in his head a few times.

"Annabeth I don't doubt your ability to protect him if something goes wrong but he just got here and is inexperienced."

"His great with talking to people Chiron which is surprising but for some reason he is and if he goes with us I might be able to figure out more about him." Recently there was a new kid that came to camp and was brought by Aphrodite herself but was claimed by Hades but not until everyone got to know him and when they did it turns out that he got along with everybody. But it irked her that a son of Hades was with Aphrodite and was so good with people. She knew he was Hades son though because she saw him use his powers but she wanted to know more about this mysterious boy.

"He doesn't seem inexperienced though Chiron I mean we've seen him fight his a natural." It was true this kid was unnaturally good at fighting and the weapon he preferred took a lot of practice to get good with.

"Alright I'll ask him to go with you and Butch."

"Thanks Chiron."

Annabeth walked off to prepare the chariot and Chiron went off to find the two boys. Chiron looked over to the right no one was at the volleyball courts. He didn't see anyone at the cabins which was weird usually there was campers coming and going in that area except during lunch and dinner. Chiron walked over to the arena and was flabbergasted when he got there. There was Jordan the boy he was looking for but what surprised him so much was the arena. The Hephaestus campers had turned it into a giant basketball court and some Apollo kids and some of the Hephaestus kids were playing along with Jordan. They were in the middle of game it looked like. He looked up into the stands to find even more demigods watching the event. He didn't know what to say but when he finally got his wits together and thought about it he didn't see a problem with it as long as they got rid of it before everyone needed to use the arena for what it was actually for which was fighting and training of course. Chiron pulled one of the Hephaestus campers over to the side.

"Would you mind telling me what exactly is going on?" The kid looked just a little bit nervous but his excitement covered it up well.

"We built the arena into a basketball court!"

"Yes I see that but why?" John the kid Chiron was talking to looked at him like he had grown human legs.

"To play basketball..." Chiron almost smacked the kid... almost, he had to remind himself that Hephaestus's kids weren't that great at conversation.

"How long will it take to remove everything?" John's eyes lit up,"Well that's the best part we built it into the arena so now all we need to do is press a button and it puts it self up!" Chiron was impressed these kids continued to surprise him.

"John," He looked at Chiron, "I'm curious who's idea was this."

"I think it was Jordan because he was talking with the Apollo campers and figured out that they liked to play basketball and asked us for a favor."

"Thank you John now if you would excuse me." John had returned to game already and mumbled something incoherent. Chiron walked around the court to were Jordan had the ball, "Jordan if you don't mind I need to talk to you." Jordan walked off the court handing the ball to a teammate of his and quickly apologized.

"Look Chiron I know your probably really mad but we can clean this up really fast the Hephaestus kids did a great job of building it and I'm really sorry it was all my idea." Chiron thought just a little bit more highly of Jordan. He willing put himself as the target just so that his friends didn't have to get in trouble as well. Chiron smiled, "Your not in trouble Jordan but Annabeth needs to talk to you at the stables as soon as possible and if you see Butch tell him he needs to go over there as well." Jordan nodded and ran off to the stables and Chiron turned to the game. "Jordan isn't in trouble please continue with your game."

"But Jordan was the team captain." one kid said.

"I am sorry but you will need to pick a new one." Chiron answered and the kid asked around for a new captain.

Jordan arrived at the stables and looked around, this was the one place he hadn't visited yet. "Annabeth!"

"Ya I'm in here." Jordan walked around the corner and saw some tall dude with a rainbow on his arm and Annabeth doing something with four pegasus and a chariot.

"Hey what's up?" Jordan walked over to them and the pegasus began to freak out. Jordan took a couple of steps back with wide eyes. "What did I do?" The dude with the rainbow tattoo gave him a disproving look and Annabeth tried to calm the pegasus, "Your fine Jordan there just nervous is all!" Just as she said that the pegasus she was close to kick her in the stomach and she hit the ground... hard. Butch walked over and placed a hand on the pegasus. Eventually they all calmed down. "Annabeth are you alright?" Jordan helped her up.

"Ya I'm fine thanks Jordan." She glared at the pegasus that kicked her and it whimpered under her gaze. "So um why did you want to see me?" asked Jordan.

"Butch and I are gonna go to the grand canyon to look for Percy do you want to go?" Jordan smiled, "Heck ya I want to go but I don't think it would be a good idea for me to go in the chariot and you know be in the sky..." She didn't think about that. Jordan looked at Butch and smiled, "I'm Jordan, I would come over and shake your hand but I don't think the pegasus would like that." Butch looked at him, "Butch good to meet you." Jordan looked back at Annabeth, "I could just meet you guys there."

"How?" Butch asked Jordan.

"Shadow traveling." Butch nodded and climbed on to the chariot and waited for Annabeth.

"Annabeth why would Percy be in the grand canyon of all places?"

"That's what I hope to find out," Annabeth got on the chariot next to Butch. "See you there."

Jordan grinned, "I'll race ya." He ran into a shadow and Butch got the chariot off and into the air.

"Jason wake up we're almost there." Jason slowly opened his eyes and almost immediately closed them, it was so bright. He opened his eyes again and the first thing he saw was a girl's face and a boy sitting in the seat in front of Jason and said girl. They were riding in a bus from what the confused boy could tell. "Jason are you okay?" asked the girl.

"Who's Jason and who are you?" asked Jason. _Jason_ the kid who just woke up couldn't remember anything like no memories at all but for whatever reason he could still speak English and knew what a bus was and everything like that. The girl next to Jason looked hurt. "Jason that's not funny." the girl said. Jason looked down she was holding his hand. He pulled his hand away. "Jason are you being serious?" the kid sitting in the seat in front of them was the one talking. "Because your joke sucks."

"Who are you people!?"

Jordan appeared at the bottom of the grand canyon. He looked around there wasn't anything around. He stepped back into a shadow and appeared in the bathroom of some building. He walked out the place wasn't that big only one room other than the bathrooms. The receptionist at the desk didn't even notice he was there so Jordan walked out on to the observation platform which wasn't more than a steel walkway to the other side of the grand canyon. He walked out to the middle of the platform and leaned on the railing looking at the view and waited for Annabeth and Butch. Jordan looked over and saw a bus arrive outside the building. A group of kids walked out all around his age he assumed and headed to the building. The chaperon of the group talk to the receptionist and then handed out a work sheet to all the kids and pointed to the platform he was standing on. All the kids rushed out not even caring he was there. The chaperon of the group made eye contact with Jordan and looked around nervously. Jordan always had a knack for reading people and this person was not a person he could tell because he was wearing camo pants and boots out into a scorching hot desert. Now who in there right mind would wear pants in this kind of weather unless there was something to hide under there and of course the nervous looked on his face that showed up for a few seconds showed he knew who Jordan was some how or maybe he was just hiding an embarrassing tattoo Jordan mused to himself. Jordan started to walk over to the chaperon who was still inside the building. Jordan walked in and walked up to chaperon and noticed he had a bat in his hand. "Hey there I'm Jordan." he extended his hand to the mysterious monster. He took it, "Coach Hedge."

"So Coach are these your athletes?" Jordan used his hand to gesture to all the kids out on the platform.

"No there students at the wilderness school here."

"Jordan, why are you so interested?" Jordan looked Coach Hedge in the eyes.

"I'm waiting for some friends of mine and I was just making conversation to keep me from getting bored."

"Why do you have a bat?"

"To beat creeps like you who are interested in my students."

"Why so defensive?_"_ Jordan was getting anxious this so called Coach had a temper and a bat.

"Because I think you were waiting for us from the looks of it." The wind started to pick up outside.

"Look I was just waiting for my friends but I am wondering what exactly you are?" Jordan was taking a huge risk he had never played this game before and he hope he wasn't making a mistake. Hedge narrowed his eyes at Jordan. "What do you mean you looking for a fight a kid?" Coach lifted his bat ready to take someones head off, "cause I'll throw you off this canyon kid." Jordan took a good look at the Coach. There was hair hanging out of his pants but it wasn't a normal hair it was like the hair on a satyrs' legs.

"So your a protector... Which one of those kids are half-bloods?" Jordan asked. This took Coach by surprise and in response he swung his bat at Jordan's head. "Woah!" "Hey! Stop it!" Coach Hedge eyes glazed over and he stopped swinging. "I'm a demigod it's okay." he whispered so the freak out receptionist didn't hear him. Coach Hedge eyes went back to normal and he calmed down a bit. Kids outside started to freak out because the winds started to pick up even more making it difficult to stand up straight. Jordan and Hedge looked outside one of the kids changed into a ventus and had three kids cut off from the rest off the group. "Coach I think we need to get the your kids inside."

"Good idea." They ran outside the winds picked up even more. Coach yelled get inside or something to that measure because Jordan couldn't hear him over the wind. The kids ran inside but one of the kids that was in the group of three was thrown off the railing by the ventus and the blond hair kid flipped what looked like a coin and it grew into a sword. The girl next to him was freaking out. "Coach go get your kid!" Jordan yelled. The satyr ripped off his pants revealing the legs of satyr and jump down the canyon heading towards the falling kid. Jordan twisted his silver war axe ring and it turned into potentiam the silver war axe from Hades. Jordan ran towards the ventus who was busy trying to avoid being stabbed by the boy with the golden sword. Because on the way Jordan saw two more ventus come from out of the clouds and tried to grab the boy and girl but he stabbed one and some how it was killed by the blow. Ventus cannot be struck by physical attacks unless they are touching something solid or are surprised from behind like the ventus Jordan just struck with his war axe. Now that left only one. Now that storm clouds were over head there are tons of shadows every where giving Jordan the advantage. The last ventus turned to Jordan in surprise and fired a bolt of lighting at him. He disappeared and appeared next to the two demigods or at least he assumed they were demigods before he was hit. Jordan grabbed there shoulders and appeared at the end of the platform so they were no longer suspended on a steel death trap and gave them a better chance to fight off this monster. Before any of the demigods could react the boy next to him was hit by a lighting bolt that could of charred a whale. The force of the bolt sent him flying and his shoe flew off... all that was left was a clump of ash. Jordan was ready this time though he jumped in front of the girl and deflected the next bolt back at the ventus with his war axe. It didn't do any damage to the monster of course it was its own bolt. All of a sudden a arrow came out of no where flying right next to the ventus surprising it once again. Jordan looked up to see Butch and Annabeth coming in with the chariot. Good, because Jordan knew he couldn't shadow travel this many people to camp maybe one at most but he wouldn't prefer it. Annabeth and Butch landed the chariot and the pegasus almost took off again when they landed. Well they weren't the only ones who didn't want to be in this mess. Jordan looked at the girl behind him, "Get your friend and go with them!" he yelled pointing to Annabeth and Butch. She ran off and picked up the boy Annabeth ran over to help her while Butch kept the pegasus under control. At the same time Hedge came up with the other boy on his shoulder who was holding on for dear life but for some reason Hedge had a crazy grin on his face like this was the most fun he had in years. Jordan pointed to the chariot and coach nodded. Jordan turned his attention back to the monster who looked to be waiting for something or someone. Jordan summoned his sword he got the feeling he would need it. "Jordan lets go!" Annabeth yelled everyone was on the chariot and it was already full of people. Jordan almost didn't hear her though because the wind wasn't getting any better. "Go!" Jordan yelled to her and Butch didn't waste any time. More ventus were coming down through the clouds. Now instead of one there were ten. The chariot already made some good distance away from Jordan's location but he wanted to give them a little more time. "Alright kid lets kick some monster butt!" Jordan turned to see Coach standing there with his baseball bat. "What in my father's name are you doing here!"


End file.
